


Hidden in Plain Sight

by opalmatrix



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what you're looking for is right there in your own backyard.  Or kitchen, as the case may be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnchanteRhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchanteRhea/gifts).



> Valentine's Day flash fic/gift fic. Prompt: "hiding in plain sight." No beta.

  
  
_Happy Valentine's Day!_   


It was amazing how a good, hot shower in the morning could blast the last of the fug and cobwebs away after a late night of gambling, thought Gojyo, 

The smell of rice and eggs from the kitchen didn't hurt either. How the hell did he ever get along without Hakkai to make breakfast and do the laundry? Of course, there had been a time not that long ago when all this attention would have made him feel trapped. Things were different now. If you could accept that someone had saved your life, accepting that he wanted to run a few things for you wasn't that tough.

And yeah, he'd saved Hakkai's life back last year, too. So now they were even. And life was good.

The little table was all set for him. Hakkai had things down to a science, knowing exactly how long it would take Gojyo to finish up after showering. Hakkai was chopping meat, which probably meant soup dumplings later on. He looked around as Gojyo came in. "Good morning, Gojyo," he said.

"Morning, Hakkai," said Gojyo, as he sat down. His bowl of rice was artfully decorated with shredded omelet and seaweed, and a cup of hot tea was steaming peacefully at him. Suddenly he was starving. He stuffed his mouth with the hot rice. "Mmm, _hmm!_ " he mumbled, enthusiastically.

Hakkai laughed and turned back to his chopping block. "Don't talk with your mouth full," he said, but so cheerfully that it hardly came across as a scolding.

The chop-chop-chop resumed. As he ate, Gojyo watched Hakkai. His shoulders were square, his back was straight, his narrow hips were squarely under the rest of his torso. In fact, Hakkai at the kitchen counter could have served as a lesson for a martial arts stance. His shirt sleeves were rolled up just a few inches, and there was something fascinating about the smooth skin of those usually hidden forearms and the way those pretty hands held the cleaver, one wrapped around the handle, the other on the back of the blade, as Hakkai directed the wickedly sharp steel precisely where it needed to go.

Chop-chop-chop-chop. Hakkai's head was bent over his work, just a little, and the closely trimmed hair at the based of his scalp drew Gojyo's eyes to the bare nape of his neck. The taste of the last of the rice and eggs was on Gojyo's tongue in life, but the taste in his imagination was the faint salt tang of that pale skin.

_What the fuck … ?_

Gojyo choked on the last few grains of rice. Hakkai put down the cleaver and looked around, concerned. "Gojyo, are you all right?"

"Yeah. No prob." He was lying. He reached for his teacup, looking away from Hakkai, trying desperately to think of girls, to think of boobs, curves, wide hips and rounded asses,. And damn, he couldn't. Somehow, all he could think about was that straight back, those slim hips, those strong, beautiful hands.

Hakkai would figure it out. No matter how much money Gojyo made by bluffing other people at cards, Hakkai could always read him like a book.

_Crap. Now what?_

Photo from Nina Matthews Photography under Creative Commons on Flickr


End file.
